La familia Hamato
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Reverse-AU]. Definitivamente la familia Hamato era una familia alocada, peligrosa, y totalmente disfuncional (y donde todos son un desmadre cósmico a los que les vale una piedra la vida).


**Nombre del one-shot:** La familia Hamato.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos (Reverse). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, nada románticas y algo sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje vulgar [+10]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Parodia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 3460.

 **Notas:** No c we, sólo una mierda que se me ocurrió antes de dormir.

No intenten buscarle sentido a esto, que no lo tiene. Lo hice en un momento de ocio y músicas aleatorias.

* * *

 **Summary:** Definitivamente la familia Hamato era una familia alocada, peligrosa, y totalmente disfuncional (y donde todos son un desmadre cósmico a los que les vale una piedra la vida).

* * *

 _ **La familia Hamato**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya todos en New York conocen a la familia Hamato, una de las más poderosas del país, encabezado principalmente por Hamato Yoshi, un japonés que se había trasladado a Estados Unidos y había empezado con su empresa que no le tomó mucho tiempo hasta alcanzar a los demás y finalmente rebasarles gracias a su empeño, dedicación y su gran astucia.

Y, cómo no, el hombre posee una descendencia que tampoco puede quedarse atrás en popularidad. Sus cuatro hijos, conocidos por entrar sin ayuda del dinero de su padre —sino por su propio esfuerzo e inteligencia desde jóvenes— a las mejores instituciones educativas para conseguir sus títulos cada uno de un diferente área, y que en esos momentos sólo se dedican a competir por la empresa principal de su padre destacando en las redes sociales y públicas o simplemente siendo más y más conocidos por todo el país por sus increíbles apariciones y talentos en todo ámbito.

Y sí, eso es lo que se conoce principalmente de esa familia. Porque si alguien nombraba el apellido Hamato las personas sólo podían pensar en esa información.

Excepto el mismo Hamato Yoshi, quien sabía mejor que nadie que todo eso no es más que una fachada de la realidad de su horrible y disfuncional familia.

—Papiii —la voz de su hijo mayor le llama desde la puerta de su gran estudio, y él levanta apenas la vista de sus importantes papeles para observarlo a él y a su precioso rostro de adolescente que ya muchas veces le había hecho sangrar a golpes por sonreír tanto en situaciones serias (y que aun así nunca borraba su estúpida mueca de diversión)—. ¿Me das dinero para comprar droga?

El hombre deja un momento los papeles de su mano izquierda y saca de su saco su cartera para lanzársela a la cara al chico, o eso desearía lograr ya que éste detuvo el objeto antes de que se estampara en su cuerpo y lo tenía en la mano mientras ensanchaba todavía más su sonrisa y soltaba ligeras risas alegres.

—Gracias, papi.

—Vete a molestar a otro lado.

El jovencito ni se inmuta en la frialdad de su progenitor y sale tranquilo del lugar. Yoshi suspira pesadamente y busca en su memoria alguna cosa que haya hecho mal como para merecer un hijo mayor tan desastroso y burlón que se encarga todos los días de joderle.

 _Desde cuándo toda su familia se había ido a la mierda._

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Ya está muerto? —pregunta Leo mientras pica con una rama el rostro de un Rafa inconsciente en medio del patio y a mitad de la noche.

—Se nos murió el men —habla Mikey inclinándose un poco, y luego de erguirse da un codazo a su hermano mayor y luego cierra los ojos—. Muestra respeto por el muerto. Recemos por su alma.

—Sí —acepta y suelta el palo para ponerse tan serio como Miguel Ángel—. Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy nuestra pizza-

—Es pan. —Corrige con los ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Y por qué pan?

—... Yo qué sé.

—¿No puede ser pizza? La pizza es más deliciosa.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Por qué ponen pan? Lo único que hace eso es engordar.

—Cierto. Ah, me dio antojo de pizza. ¿Y a ti?

—También. ¿Nos vamos a echarnos unos pedazos?

—Claro.

Y así abandonaron el supuesto cadáver de su hermano en el patio trasero. Y no pasó mucho hasta que Donatello saliera un rato a tomar aire fresco y se lo encontrara, y luego de revisarle los signos vitales y saber que seguía vivo pero que el muy pendejo estaba noqueado por tomar tanto alcohol lo dejó allí para irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Rafael fue secuestrado por Mona Lisa quien intentó despertarlo con un beso de amor verdadero (y no funcionó) y vete a saber tú qué otra cosa le habrá hecho mientras estaba inconsciente.

 ** _. . ._**

—Donnieee —llama con su dulce voz femenina la muchacha de cabellos rojos y se lanza a abrazar al alto científico manchando su bata blanca de sangre que procede de ella, y le besa la espalda con cariño distorsionado y ríe con alegría—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me hayas propuesto matrimonio.

—No te ilusiones —ordena secamente anotando algunas cosas en una libreta e ignorando totalmente lo mucho que se ha ensuciado su ropa con ese líquido—. Solamente es para que padre note que no soy un inútil y que soy la mejor opción para conseguir toda la empresa.

—Sé que me amas y no lo aceptas.

—Abril, si no te callas te corto el cuello.

—Pues espero que lo hagas con gusto, cariño.

Detrás del escritorio Casey Jones solamente observa la escena con cierto aburrimiento y bosteza mientras se recuesta en un brazo. Ya está acostumbrado a ver a su amigo siendo acosado por esa loca maniática amante que tiene y también está acostumbrado a escuchar sus pláticas sinsentido y realmente macabras.

Ya es cosa de todos los días encontrarse con una Abril O'Neil (y futura Hamato) llena de sangre y con varias heridas abiertas en el cuerpo abrazando con todo el amor del mundo al segundo hijo de la gran familia, quien siempre porta una mirada fría, un rostro de _todo me importa una mierda_ y sus cortantes palabras de odio que no dañan en absoluto a la jovencita.

Y él solo espera que terminen de demostrar su empalagoso y raro amor para después ir a tomar algo en la cafetería más cercana, porque allí si iban tres personas o más te daban un descuento.

Y también había descuento para parejas pero Donatello no lo aceptaría —demasiado cursi para él, que es un tipo rudo y frío (o así se auto describe con frecuencia).

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Shini!

—¡Aléjate, satanás!

Y he ahí una de las relaciones más preciosas de la familia, el del menor de los cuatro hermanos y la estudiante de medicina que un día y por idiota lo invitó a pasar a su casa a curar sus heridas y que desde ahí el rubio se le había pegado como un perro callejero agradecido con su amo que lo había recogido (aunque ella una y mil veces había intentado deshacerse de él).

Y es cuando Shinigami corre —no sin antes recoger todos sus libros de nerd— por todo el parque esperando perder al tarado de su amigo ( _friendzone_ _total_ ) y, con suerte, terminar de estudiar para su próximo examen. Claro que no lo logra, nunca lo logra, y termina siendo atrapada e invitada a la casa de éste sin opción de negarse a degustar una comida preparada por chefs franceses donde al final terminaría vomitando todo por estar tan llena.

—Odio que me obligues a hacer esto... —murmura con el rostro sombrío mientras se acurruca en el enorme sofá y abraza una almohada de trescientos dólares de lo más suave con la que ella solamente podría soñar tener algún día.

Al otro lado de la sala está de pie Miguel Ángel con un gran chichón en la cabeza —cortesía de Shini— y una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pide disculpas en silencio por obligarla a comer (y, ¡no es su culpa! La pobre está más flaca que un mosquito y él sólo quería que ganara algo de amor engrasado en el cuerpo).

—¡Ya llegué perras!

¿Dije pareja? No, más bien esto es un trío amoroso. Porque, claro, no hay que olvidar a la perfecta rubia rival que trata de ganarse el corazón de su primer amor de la infancia. En este caso es Renet Tilley, la mejor amiga de Mikey y la única que conoce el lado idiota y sádico (todos sus lados en realidad) del muchacho y que aun así lo ama —por su rostro y dinero, obviamente.

Y al abrir las puertas de golpe sólo recibe una mirada fría de zircón perteneciente al dueño de sus más puros (falsos) sentimientos y otra curiosa y llena de temor de la chica que está enferma en el sillón (su eterna rival). E ignorando cualquier asunto se lanza a abrazar al muchacho hundiéndolo en sus pechos de melón gigante y llamándolo por apodos dulces.

Y Miguel Ángel sólo desea tener una pistola para acabar con la horrible existencia de Renet.

—Querido, ya te dije que sólo aceptaré a esa chica como concubina, no como una de tus novias, ¿entendido? —protesta haciendo un ligero puchero.

Mikey solamente la aparta y va a subirse a un estante cercano para evitar ser asfixiado de nuevo por ese par de pechos anormales que posee la rubia.

—En ese caso tú serías la concubina. —Comenta con burla y sorna dedicándole una sonrisa malévola y logrando su cometido de herir los sentimientos de Renet.

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! —Niega a viva voz la chica y va a tomar a Shini del brazo—. Dime, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

—Virginidad.

Tilley hace una expresión de ofensa mezclada con sorpresa y Shinigami canta la canción de _Turn Down For What_ en su cabeza.

—¡Yo aún soy pura, Miguelito! —Exclama con el rostro rojo—. ¡Me he estado reservando para nuestro casamiento!

—Pues mejor que te hagas monja porque eso no sucederá.

—¡Mikey!

 _ **. . .**_

—Donnie, ¿tienes condones? —pregunta como si nada Leo entrando sin permiso alguno a la habitación de su hermano y revisando por todos lados.

El científico levanta la vista de su libro y mira a su mayor rebuscar y hacer desastre por todos lados. Quiere decir algo, más bien quiere gritarle que se largue y que no interrumpa su interesante lectura de bioquímica y sus estudios más recientes. Pero sabe que aunque le hable —grite y repita una y otra vez— el de ojos azules no le va a prestar ni un mínimo de su atención o interés y seguirá hurgando en sus estantes y su clóset como si fueran suyos.

Así que lo único que hace es guardar la calma, contar hasta un millón doscientos treinta y seis mil y cerrar su libro para mirarlo seriamente.

—En el escritorio, tercer cajón. Puedes llevarte la caja completa.

—Gracias, bro.

Y luego de hallar lo que necesitaba sale en silencio y Donatello vuelve a su lectura, pero justo cuando llega a la mejor parte vuelven a irrumpir de golpe abriendo la puerta estruendosamente.

—¡No están pinchados, ¿o sí?!

—¡No, carajo! ¡Lárgate inútil de mierda!

Y su hermoso libro va a estamparse contra la cara de su adorable hermano mayor.

 _ **. . .**_

— _¿Dónde se han ido aquellos tiempos, aquellos planes para los dos?_ —canta Leonardo en el oído de Donatello.

—Cállate.

— _Aquí tirado te estoy llamando en una cabina para decir: sé recordar no es fácil, lo que éramos ya se fue. Me costará imaginarte, pensar en ti sin que estés._

—Juro que si no te callas voy a matarte.

— _Ahora dices que ya es tarde, quizás sea lo mejor._

—Leonardo.

— _Todo lo desperdiciaste, el puente ya se quemó. No existen mis noches, tu luz parece que se apagó._

—¡Leonardo!

—¿Qué?

—Vuelve a cantar esa mierda y juro que ya no verás la luz del día.

—¿Sabes? Esa propuesta sonó muy indecente.

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Qué es esto? —inquiere la muchacha asiática observando el papel que su molesto acosador y supuesta "fuente de ingresos" le ha dejado sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que se han reunido ese sábado como todos desde su acuerdo —donde ella acepta (a regañadientes) acompañarlo a comer algo.

Él sonríe con tintes de maldad y diversión mientras sus ojos azules destellan toda la felicidad pura existente en su demacrado ser (la cual no es mucha cabe decir).

—Es un certificado de matrimonio. —Contesta con naturalidad.

Karai lo toma, lo abre, lee un poco y extendiéndolo ligeramente lo rompe frente a los ojos del pelinegro, quien queda de piedra al instante y con los ojos en blanco.

—No me voy a casar contigo. Eres un psicópata.

Silencio entre ambos. Ella deja los pedazos sobre la mesa y toma de su taza de café.

Entonces él reacciona y le mira infantilmente molesto.

—Ni mi viy i kisir kintigui —repite ofendido y enojado y desvía la vista. Ella casi se atraganta con su bebida al verlo hacer ese berrinche tan pero tan idiota—. Eres mala. Y no soy psicópata.

—Matas gente por diversión.

—Se lo merecían por joderme.

—¿Y en qué te jodían?

—... Existían. —Alega dramatizando como si fuera la cosa más horrenda del universo. La muchacha rueda los ojos y decide ignorarlo el resto del tiempo mientras lo oye hablar y hablar de su día y burlarse de las personas a su alrededor. E internamente agradece que el chico ya haya olvidado la supuesta y descarada propuesta de matrimonio—. ¡Oh, son Donnie y la loca! —Exclama de repente poniéndose de pie y casi echando todas las bebidas—. ¡Donnie, Abril, Casey, hola! —saluda a gritos como si nada poco importándole las miradas de las demás personas.

Karai se encoge en su lugar deseando que la tierra se la trague (porque, por dios, ella jamás pidió conocer a un tipo tan idiota como Leonardo).

Y no tarda mucho hasta que el trío del científico loco, la enamorada psicótica y el amigo elegante se unan a la extraña pareja. Y, claro, ese día Casey consiguió un descuento más grande en una ronda de cappuccino y croissant.

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Así es, corran mariquitas! —grita la alta mujer de cabello azul con un bate de metal entre sus manos. Y cuando finalmente pierde de vista a la pandilla de cuatro chicos se gira portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos brillantes ojos llenos de satisfacción hacia su pareja—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rafael?

El pelirrojo tiembla ante esa mirada y luego se desmaya y cae en seco al suelo. Mona Lisa chilla horrorizada y tirando su arma hacia un lado va corriendo hacia él a levantarlo en brazos y rápidamente dirigirse al hospital más cercano.

No va dejar que algo malo le suceda a su princesa (porque ella es su príncipe y se encargará de protegerlo a toda costa).

Definitivamente el tercer hijo de Yoshi no tiene dignidad como hombre. No cuando su novia es la que lleva los pantalones y siempre termina defendiéndolo por ser un inútil que siquiera logra matar una mosca sin romperse la muñeca o llorar mientras huye de ésta gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Mi amor, no te mueras! —Exclama la chica tirándose sobre él que está acostado en una camilla, y allí llora amargamente—. ¡No puedes irte todavía! ¡Aún no hemos comprado esa casa en el lago ni plantado ese sauce en la casa de mis padres como recordatorio para nuestros futuros cinco hijos!

Y llora y grita que no se vaya. En tanto las enfermeras y demás personas sólo pueden mirar en silencio.

—Señorita —la llama una de las mujeres de blanco y Mona levanta su rostro empapado en lágrimas y mocos y que hace una mueca de tristeza total—, su esposo va a estar bien, sólo le hemos sedado para que duerma tranquilo.

Entonces deja de llorar y pone un rostro aliviado y se limpia su desastrosa cara. No tarda mucho en reír suavemente.

—No es mi esposo... aún. —Alega de lo más alegre por el hecho de que le hayan considerado de esa manera.

En tanto los doctores solamente pueden confundirse, porque un amor así de demostrado es imposible de ser puramente real (aunque lo es, pero sólo de parte de Mona Lisa).

 ** _. . ._**

—Leonardo, quiero que me devuelvas mi-

Pero el hombre calla al ver la escena que tiene enfrente: a su hijo besando apasionadamente una _dakimakura_ * con la imagen de una chica que ya conoce y que según el mismo Leo iba a ser su futura nuera.

Queda estático. Ambos quedan estáticos.

Y luego sale lentamente del oscuro cuarto de su hijo mayor.

Suspira pesadamente mientras se lamenta por tener un hijo tan extraño y se dirige al laboratorio de su segundo hijo. De él sí podría sentirse más tranquilo ya que no era tan decepcionante.

Pero en cuanto entra se queda quieto en su lugar observando la escena

—¡Oh, hola señor Hamato! —saluda animada la muchacha pelirroja sin importarle en ningún instante el hecho de que está encadenada a una pared y Donatello enfrente de ella sostiene una sierra eléctrica.

El chico se gira y se quita las gafas negras para observar con seriedad a su progenitor.

—¿Necesita algo, padre? —pregunta con su típica formalidad sin tampoco tomarle importancia a la imagen tan macabra que da.

Hamato Yoshi retrocede y sale de allí dirigiéndose a su oficina a pensar seriamente en contratar a un psicólogo para sus dos hijos, y quizá también para los demás a los que no les presta mucha atención o siquiera les importa su existencia.

(Pero él es un buen padre así que va a conseguir el mejor profesional que exista en la ciudad).

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Ya sal del baño, animal! —Exclama Miguel Ángel en tanto golpea con fuerza la puerta de madera del cuarto de baño—. ¡Llevas ahí más de dos horas!

—N-necesito asearme bien —la temblorosa voz de Rafa le contesta desde el otro—. A-además, puedes ir al otro baño. Hay muchos en la casa.

—¡Pero ahí dentro están mis productos de belleza! ¡¿Cómo crees que mantengo mi cabello tan hermoso?! ¡Esta belleza cuesta dos lavados diarios!

Y sigue golpeando la puerta.

 _ **. . .**_

Y entonces allí estaban todos reunidos en la sala en un santo domingo, el único día donde ninguno de los cuatro hermanos quería hacer algo productivo además de respirar, andar en piyamas por toda la mansión y comer pizza mientras ven televisión.

Leo no estaba molestando y pidiéndole matrimonio a Karai. Rafa no lloraba ni era acosado por Mona Lisa. Donnie salía de su laboratorio y no torturaba a Abril en todo el día. Y Mikey no perseguía a Shini ni huía de Renet. Un día de completo ocio para los hermanos Hamato.

Y Hamato Yoshi podía observar desde algún lugar lo normal que podía ser su familia.

Aunque durara poco ya que—

—¡¿Quién carajos comió mi puta pizza familiar?! ¡Les voy a rajar la garganta malditos malnacidos de mierda!

La voz estridente de Miguel Ángel tenía que resonar por todo el lugar, y luego el chillido de miedo y después pedidos de auxilio para finalmente terminar con el grito de dolor de Leonardo, que en paz descanse, se había atrevido a devorar la sagrada comida de su "lindo" hermano menor.

Pero véanle el lado bueno: Rafa había sonreído ese día y Donnie consiguió un cadáver para una autopsia.

Por otro lado Yoshi sólo le pide perdón a Dios —o a cualquier otra deidad que exista (porque alguien debe existir que lo vea y ame su sufrimiento)— por cualquier pecado que haya cometido en su vida o en cualquier otra vida, y sólo desea que su familia sea normal—

O al menos no tan rara... ni disfuncional.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Dakimakura** : No son diferentes a las almohadas ortopédicas occidentales, y son comúnmente utilizados por la juventud japonesa como "objetos de seguridad", aunque desde una perspectiva occidental, la palabra "dakimakura" se emplea principalmente para indicar las almohadas con ilustraciones gráficas de los personajes femeninos estilo bishojo, que posteriormente fue adaptada para todo tipo de personajes de cuerpo completo.

 _ **.**_

 **N/A:** En serio no sé qué me fumé mientras escribía esto xD Al principio solo iba a ser un drabble no más de cuatrocientas palabras que hablaba de lo que sentían los chicos, pero terminé convirtiéndolo en un one-shot cómico.

Dios, me da risa hasta a mí XD

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí no :v

¡Nos vemos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
